One shot: Hero or not?
by roompie56
Summary: Your normal teen girl trying to save 100's of thousands of innocent people from a terroristic attack with 0% reinforcement (Police, Army etc.etc.)


**_I wrote this story/long summary like 5 years ago! It is a simple one shot (meaning: one-chapter-story)Don't forget, if you see things that have to be improved, comment it down below in the review section. Now, lay back and get your cushion because the story is about to begin!_**

 _A young girl just in her teen age,_

 _Went to a shoppingmall with her family…_

 _As she arrived at the local perfumery in which her aunt was working, s_ _he heard something ticking, ticking, ticking, ticking…_

 _The girl asked her dad if he heard it too, but no, nobody did except for she herself…_

 _''Probably must have been a clock or something.'' Was what she thought._

 _But out of curiosity,_

 _she followed the ticking sound, and it lead her to a bomb.._

 _Which was about to explode after an hour..._

 _She warned everybody to get out, but no one believed what she just said…_

 _They all thought she was insane or deaf._

 _So she took the loudspeaker from the guy who was promoting his restaurant_ as she showed them the bomb in the store...

 _Everybody listen up! I have found this bomb in a clothing/perfumery store! It's about to explode within an hour, and I don't know how to stop it, I called the alarming central, but they did not respond. This is serious, now please don't panic and get out of here as far and fast as possible…''_

 _The security asked the girl to come down.._

 _Now that they finally believe her, the people were told that the most safest place close to here is the concert hall._

 _''You'll have to get out of here young lass..is what the guards said….''_

 _In the meantime, we shall contact the police so that they can dismantle the bomb._

 _Through the CCTV the men found out who the culprit was…_

 _But he had already escaped.._

 _Time went by and within fifteen minutes the bomb was about to explode.._

 _They checked if everyone was out…_

 _And yes they were, except for…_

Dad

He _was completely knocked out…_

 _After ten minutes he woke up.._

 _The security told the youngster to get out of there, because her younger brothers were waiting for her and her father just outside near the concert hall._

 _While the girl had her father staring at her, the man wondered what was going on…_

 _Thank god you woke up, we have to get out of here, soon there will be an explosion. Daniel and Ayden are just outside waiting for us at the concert hall which is our safe house.''_

 _A group of four children and their attendant were stuck in a store as they just had two minutes to get out and two minutes to walk away from the mall._

 _The security guards ran away for the sakes of their own lives and left those who could not get out, waiting to meet their deaths._

 _''Guys, what are you doing!? There are other people in that store? Are you not going to save them? It is your job.''_

 _''L-l-l-look, w-w-w-we need to get out, at t-t-t-the course us were taught that the workers should be save first! A-a-a-ain't it Tom?'' The guard asked his colleague._

 _''Y-y-y-yeah let's go.'' He replied as they both ran away._

 _''Crap! What an amateurs! I guess I am going to have to put my hands out of my sleeves.''_

 _The girl saw them stuck in the store and could not let this happen. As she monitored the time, she left her father to sit on a nearby box and explained him that they could make it out AND save the others._

 _She walked to an excavator, where the chances were that you could win one as a prize in the farmers' shop if you have bought a product above 500 dollars. The key was missing so she cut the threads with her house keys and started the vehicle._

 _As she started excavating the boulders and pieces of glass which fell in front of the store, the kids and their attendant walked out._

 _There was not enough space to escape using the excavator, so, in order to walk faster, the girl took three shawls from the thriftshop. She bound it tightly to the crying kid, attached it to her own back and helped the attendant twisting the two shawls to tie the kids in front and back of him whilst the other one would remain in his arms._

 _The girl carried her dad and the kid out of the store._

Dad _could barely walk as the girl guided him and helped him get out_.

 _The father yelled out loud as he did not understand why the guards have left them and the police would not come for help._

 _If we cannot get reinforcement from those whose job it is to reinforce, we have to help ourselves first.'' The girl said._

 _The shawl on her back started to detach._

 _Shit the doors are closing!'' The girl said while dragging her dad and the urchin along…_

 _But then, when they thought they were out…_

Dad hi _s foot got shattered between the heavy doors…_

 _You.. save your life babyface, and take care of your brothers..''_

 _No dad, I wont, you have to come with me!''_

 _She pushed the door.. but it didn't work…_

 _She cried and slammed on the door.._

 _She felt something, was that strength?_

 _Suddenly she had the power to open the door._

 _Not even ten seconds left.._

 _They made it to the concert hall, but both father and daughter collapsed…_

 _Did they survive?_

 _Yes they did and so did the attendant and his kids. Dad his foot was paralysed, but after 2 years he learned how to walk again._

 _Let's not forget that she ended up being the saviour for more than 600.000 innocent lives._

 _She might have never gotten the credit for it, but He who sees all, judges in THE END._

 ** _Thank you for reading my (shitty ass, whacky and useless) story (But folks, once, you shall read the best stories of your lifeu when I have showcased them to a publisher). I hope you have enjoyed it (and did not get eyecancer, lawl ;P). Actually I wanted to make it a little bit longer at the part where she held the bomb and spoke through the loudspeaker (for example that the guards would take her down and accuse her of being a terrorist, but for that I had to write more chapters.). Well, seeyabeeya!_**


End file.
